leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leona
Leonas Fähigkeiten markieren getroffene Gegner für Sekunden mit Sonnenlicht. |leveling = |description2 = Jeder von Verbündeten (Leona selbst zählt nicht) verursachte Schaden verbraucht Sonnenlicht und verursacht |magisch}} |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| des Verbündeten und löst dessen Zaubereffekte aus, sollte dieser welche besitzen (auch ). * Sonnenlicht ist nicht steigerbar. Eine erneute Anbringung der Markierung erneuert einfach die Dauer. |video = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Leonas nächster erhält , verursacht |magisch}} und das Ziel für 1 Sekunde. |leveling = }} |description2 = Schild des Tagesanbruchs . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| mit einem Angriff zweimal aus. * Der verstärkte Angriff wendet andere Treffereffekte an und kann ganz normal . ** interagieren nicht mit dem Bonus-Schaden von Schild des Tagesanbruchs. ** Der Bonus-Schaden von Schild des Tagesanbruchs kann Türme schädigen, aber keine Inhibitoren oder den Nexus. |video = Leona-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Für 3 Sekunden erleidet Leona reduzierten Vorabzugsschaden pro Tick an Schaden, bis zu einem Maximum von 50 % Reduktion. Außerdem erhält sie |armor}} und |mr}} für 3 Sekunden. |leveling = }} }} }} |description2 = Nach dieser Zeit explodiert sie, verursacht |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern und sie behält die Bonus-Resistenzen der ersten Instanz für 3 weitere Sekunden, wenn sie einen Gegner trifft. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren zwar den Schaden, können aber nicht die Verlängerung der Bonusresistenzen verhindern. |video = Leona-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Leona wirft eine Reflektion ihres Schwertes nach vorne und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn sie einen trifft, sie zum letzten getroffenen gegnerischen Champion und diesen für Sekunden . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren zwar den Schaden, aber nicht den Sprint. |video = Leona-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Innerer Radius |custominfo = 100 |description = Leona lässt einen Strahl aus Sonnenlicht im Zielgebiet niedergehen, welcher nach Sekunden an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht und sie für Sekunden um 80 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner im inneren Teil werden stattdessen . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| in einem Radius von 350 Einheiten für die Dauer. * Wenn der Gegner keine Sicht auf den Einschlagspunkt hat, werden keine visuellen Effekte gesehen, aber Gegner werden trotzdem betroffen werden. * Die Weißglut-Angriffe wenden an. * Die Weißglut-Steigerungen fallen alle gleichzeitig ab, aber ein Angriff gegen einen Gegner wird die Restdauer zurücksetzen. * blockieren den Schaden und die Massenkontrolle der initialen Aktivierung und können den von Weißglut blockieren. |video = Leona-R }} }} cs:Leona en:Leona es:Leona fr:Leona pl:Leona pt-br:Leona ru:Леона zh:蕾欧娜 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Leona, vom Feuer der Sonne erfüllt, ist eine heilige Kriegerin der Solari, die den Targon mit ihrer Zenitklinge und ihrem Schild des Tagesanbruchs beschützt. Auf ihrer Haut schimmert Sternenfeuer, während in ihren Augen die Macht des himmlischen Aspektes in ihr leuchtet. Sie trägt eine goldene Rüstung und die Bürde uralten Wissens. Manchen bringt Leona die Erleuchtung, für andere bedeutet sie den Tod. Der strahlende Sonnenaufgang Leona, vom Feuer der Sonne erfüllt, ist eine Kriegertemplerin der Solari, die den Targon mit ihrer Zenitklinge und ihrem Schild des Tagesanbruchs beschützt. Ihre Haut schimmert voller Sternenfeuer, während ihre Augen mit der Macht des himmlischen Aspekts in ihr leuchten. Sie trägt eine goldene Rüstung und die Bürde uralten Wissens. Manchen bringt Leona die Erleuchtung, für andere bedeutet sie den Tod. Wenn man nahe des alles überragenden Targon lebt, hat man kein einfaches Leben. Dass dies trotzdem viele freiwillig tun, zeigt nur die Stärke des menschlichen Geistes und seiner Fähigkeit, beim Streben nach Sinn und höheren Zielen alles durchzustehen. So rau die schroffen Gebirgsausläufer am Fuße des Berges auch sein mögen, sie sind nichts im Vergleich zu den Umständen, die von denen ertragen werden, die direkt auf dem Berg leben. Das Leben auf dem Targon ist voller Gefahren. Wenn sich der glitzernde, umhüllende Nebel um den Berg legt, dann kommt er nicht alleine. Er hinterlässt auch alle möglichen jenseitigen Dinge, wenn er sich verzieht. Glänzende Kreaturen, die alles töten, was ihnen über den Weg läuft, und die entsetzliche Geheimnisse flüstern, um Sterbliche in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Der Stamm der Rakkor setzt sich den größten menschenmöglichen Strapazen aus und schlägt sich mit Bergpflanzen und dem Halten von Viehherden durchs Leben. Dieses Leben stärkt ihre Fähigkeiten als Krieger, die sie dringend benötigen, wenn die Schlacht um das Ende der Welt stattfindet. Rakkor bedeutet Stamm der letzten Sonne, und die Stammesmitglieder glauben, dass vor der jetzigen viele andere Welten existiert haben, wovon jede durch eine entsetzliche Katastrophe zugrunde ging. Die Seher des Stammes lehren, dass wenn die jetzige Sonne zerstört wird, es keine weitere geben wird. Daher müssen alle Krieger bereit sein, alle diejenigen zu bekämpfen, die damit drohen, das Licht der Sonne auszulöschen. Für die Rakkor ist jeder Kampf ein Akt der Hingabe, eine Darbringung für die Sonne, damit sie weiterhin ihr Licht scheinen lässt. Alle Mitglieder des Stammes müssen kämpfen und ohne Gnade oder Zögern töten. Leona war keine Ausnahme. Sie lernte das Kämpfen, sobald sie laufen gelernt hatte. Es fiel ihr leicht, mit Schwert und Schild umzugehen. Sie war von den Nebeln, die den Gipfel einhüllten, fasziniert und fragte sich oft, was sich dahinter befinden könnte. Ihre Faszination wurde auch nicht durch die grimmigen Biester, unmenschlichen Entitäten und farb- und augenlosen Fremden, die vom Berg herunterkamen, geschmälert. Sie kämpfte und erlegte sie, so wie es ihr beigebracht wurde. Eines Tages begegnete die junge Leona einem Jungen mit goldener Haut, Hörnern und mit fledermausartigen Flügeln, der am Berghang entlangwanderte. Er sprach nicht ihre Sprache, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er sich verlaufen hatte und verängstigt war. Seine Haut schimmerte in einem sanften Licht und obwohl sie von Geburt an gelernt hatte, alles und jeden auf dem Berg anzugreifen, konnte sich Leona nicht durchringen, eine so hilflose Person zu töten. Sie zeigte ihm stattdessen den Pfad, der zum Gipfel des Berges führte, und schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er auf einen Lichtschimmer zuging und verschwand. Als sie zu den Rakkor zurückkehrte, wurde sie bezichtigt, ihre Pflicht gegenüber der Sonne nicht ausreichend erfüllt zu haben. Ein Junge mit Namen Atreus hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie eine Kreatur des Berges in Sicherheit geführt hatte, anstatt sie zu töten. Atreus hatte seinem Vater von Leonas Tat erzählt und dieser stellte sie als Ketzerin dar, da sie gegen die Überzeugungen ihrer Leute gehandelt hatte. Leona stritt dies nicht ab und laut der Gesetze der Rakkor konnte dieser Verstoß nur ein Urteil nach sich ziehen – den Gerichtskampf. Leona sollte in den Kampfgruben gegen Atreus kämpfen, wenn die Sonne ihren Zenit erreicht haben und Zeuge des Urteils sein würde. Leona und Atreus waren sich ebenbürtig. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin waren beachtlich, aber Atreus war noch beharrlicher in seinem Streben nach der Perfektionierung seiner Kampfkunst. Leona erhob ihr Schwert und Schild und Atreus trat mit seinem Speer an. Niemand der um die Grube Versammelten konnte den Ausgang dieses Kampfes vorhersehen. Leona und Atreus kämpften unter der prallen Sonne und obwohl beide aus zahlreichen Wunden bluteten, konnte keiner den Todesstoß setzen. Als die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte, kam ein Ältester der Solari mit drei Kriegern in goldener Rüstung ins Lager der Rakkor und verlangte das Ende des Duells. Die Solari waren Anhänger eines kriegerischen Glaubens, der mit der Anbetung der Sonne einherging, und dessen Lehre das Leben um und auf dem Targon bestimmte. Träume und eine uralte Prophezeiung der Solari über eine Kriegerin, deren Feuer heller als die Sonne brannte, führten den Ältesten zu den Rakkor. Sie sollte eine Tochter Targons sein und dem himmlischen Reich Einigkeit bringen. Der Älteste glaubte, dass Leona diese Tochter war, und nachdem er von ihrem Verstoß erfuhr, wurde er in seinem Glauben weiter gestärkt. Die Seher des Stamms warnten vor einer Einmischung in das Duell, aber der Älteste blieb unnachgiebig. Leona müsse mit ihm kommen, eine der Solari werden und ihre Lehren weiter vertiefen. Die Rakkor waren sehr unabhängig, aber selbst sie achteten die heiligen Dekrete der Solari. Die Krieger halfen Leona aus der Grube und trugen ihren verwundeten Körper in Richtung ihres neuen Lebens. Der Solari-Tempel war eine gewaltige Zitadelle an den östlichen Bergabhängen des Targon, ein glitzernder Turm aus Marmor mit goldenen Verzierungen und poliertem Granit. Hier machte Leona mit den Lehren der heiligen Ordnung Bekanntschaft – wie sie die Sonne als Quelle allen Lebens anbeteten und alle anderen Formen des Lichts als falsch ansahen. Leona unterlag strengsten Entbehrungen in ihrem Leben, die eisern befolgt werden mussten, aber da sie an die Prophezeiung des Ältesten glaubte, konnte Leona sich in ihrer disziplinierten Umgebung selbst übertreffen. Sie verschlang die Lehren ihres neuen Glaubens wie ein verdurstender Mann, der in einer Wüste endlich frisches Wasser findet. Leona trainierte jeden Tag mit den Kriegern der Solari, den Ra-Horak – einem Titel der Rakkor, der Jünger des Horizonts bedeutet – wodurch sie ihre furchterregenden Fähigkeiten beim Kämpfen mit Klingen bis zur Erhabenheit verbessern konnte. Nach einer Weile übernahm Leona das Kommando über die Ra-Horak und war rund um den Targon als gerechte, hingebungsvolle und, manche würden sogar sagen, begierige Dienerin der Sonne bekannt. Ihr Pfad änderte sich für immer, als sie dazu auserkoren wurde, ein junges Mitglied der Solari ins Innerste des Tempels zu bringen. Das Haar des Mädchens strahlte im reinsten Weiß und auf ihrer Stirn schimmerte eine Rune. Ihr Name war Diana, eine Unruhestifterin, die Leona gut bekannt war, da sie bei den Ältesten für viel Ärger und Verzweiflung gesorgt hatte. Diana war zuvor monatelang verschwunden und nun zurückgekehrt, gehüllt in aschfahle Rüstung, die in seltsam silbernen Licht funkelte. Diana behauptete, großartige Neuigkeiten mitgebracht zu haben. Es sollte sich um Offenbarungen handeln, die die Solari bis in ihre Grundfesten erschüttern würden, die sie aber nur vor den Ältesten des Tempels offenlegen wollte. Leona brachte Diana unter Bewachung zu den Ältesten. Ihr Kriegerinstinkt ließ sie spüren, dass mit dem Benehmen des Mädchens etwas nicht stimmte. Vor den Ältesten sprach Diana von den Lunari, einem uralten und geächteten Glauben, der den Mond verehrte, und davon, wie alle Wahrheiten, an denen die Solari hingen, unvollständig waren. Sie berichtete von einem Reich jenseits des Berggipfels, einem Ort, an dem Sonne und Mond keine Feinde waren, und wo ihnen neue Wahrheiten einen anderen Blick auf die Welt ermöglichen würden. Leona spürte, wie sich nach Dianas Worten Wut in ihr ansammelte. Als die Ältesten ihre Worte als Blasphemie abtaten, wusste Leona, dass es ihre Klinge sein würde, die das Leben dieser Ketzerin beenden würde. Leona sah Dianas ungläubige Wut nach der Ablehnung durch die Ältesten, aber noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, stürzte sich das weißhaarige Mädchen nach vorne. Blendendes Licht explodierte von Dianas ausgestreckten Händen aus und Kugeln silbernen Feuers verwandelten die Ältesten augenblicklich zu Asche. Weiße Flammen brandeten in einem Wirbelsturm kalten Blitzes und schleuderten Leona aus der Kammer. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war Diana verschwunden und die Solari hatten keine Anführer mehr. Während die restlichen Anhänger diesen Angriff auf ihren heiligsten Ort erst noch verarbeiten mussten, wusste Leona, dass es für sie nur einen Weg geben konnte. Sie würde der Ketzerin Diana nachjagen und sie für die Ermordung der Ältesten der Solari vernichten. Dianas Spur war leicht zu folgen. Die Fußspuren der Ketzerin schimmerten wie Quecksilber in Leonas Augen und führten über die Hänge des Targon nach oben. Leona ließ sich nicht aufhalten und kletterte durch eine Landschaft, die ihr seltsam und unbekannt vorkam. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie Pfaden folgen, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht existiert hatten. Die Sonne und der Mond zogen verschwommen über ihr vorbei, so als wenn viele Tage und Nächte mit nur einem Atemzug verstrichen. Sie hielt weder zum Trinken noch zum Essen an. Ihre Wut trieb sie weiter, als es menschenmöglich war. Irgendwann erreichte Leona den Gipfel des Berges. Sie war außer Atem, erschöpft, am Verhungern und war nur noch von dem Gedanken getrieben, Diana zu bestrafen. Dort ganz oben saß ein Junge mit goldener Haut auf einem Felsen. Es war derselbe Junge, dem sie einst als Kind das Leben gerettet hatte. Hinter ihm brannte der Himmel in flammendem Licht, ein Nordlicht aus unwirklichen Farben und der Andeutung einer majestätischen Stadt aus Gold und Silber. In den geriffelten Türmen und glänzenden Minaretten der Stadt erblickte Leona den Widerhall der ganzen Herrlichkeit des Solari-Tempels und fiel vor Verzückung auf die Knie. Der Junge mit der goldenen Haut sprach in der alten Sprache der Rakkor mit ihr und erklärte, dass er bis zum heutigen Tage hier auf sie gewartet hatte und dass er hoffte, dass sie nicht zu spät gekommen war. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, um ihr Wunder und die Gedanken der Götter anzubieten. Leona hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben noch nie von jemandem abgewendet. Sie nahm die Hand des Jungen und er lächelte dabei und führte sie ins Licht. Eine Säule versengten Lichts stach vom Himmel aus nach unten und umhüllte Leona. Sie fühlte, wie eine außerordentliche Präsenz ihre Gliedmaßen mit entsetzlicher Macht und vergessenem Wissen über die frühsten Epochen der Welt füllte. Ihre Rüstung und Waffen zerfielen in dem kosmischen Feuer zu Staub und wurden wiedergeboren als kunstvoller Brustpanzer, einem Schild goldenen Sonnenlichts und einem Schwert verketteten Morgenlichts. Die Kriegerin, die vom Berg stieg, sah genauso aus, wie die Kriegerin, die ihn bestieg. In ihrem Inneren hatte sich Leona jedoch verändert. Sie besaß weiterhin ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken, auch war sie noch Herrin über ihren eigenen Körper. Ein Splitter immenser und unmenschlicher Macht hatte sie jedoch als ihren Wirt ausgesucht. Er verlieh ihr unglaubliche Stärke und entsetzliches Wissen, das ihre Augen heimsuchte und schwer auf ihrer Seele lag. Wissen, das sie nur mit einer einzigen Person teilen konnte. Mehr denn je war ihr klar, dass sie Diana finden musste. Alte Geschichte 2.= Auf den höher gelegenen Hängen des Berges Targon ist Krieg das Einzige, wofür die Krieger der Rakkor leben und atmen. Doch der Gipfel des Targons ist einer besonderen Gruppe Rakkor vorbehalten, die einer „höheren“ Bestimmung folgen. Mitglieder dieser Gruppe, welche sich die Solari nennen, legen ihre Kriegskluft ab und entscheiden sich dafür, ihr Leben der Verehrung der Sonne zu widmen. Die Legende besagt, die Solari wurden von einem Krieger gegründet, der die rohe Macht der Sonne anrufen und in der Schlacht auf seine Gegner niedergehen lassen konnte. Er beanspruchte den Berg Targon, der Punkt, an dem Valoran der Sonne am nächsten ist, für seine Anbetung der Sonne, eine Tradition, die seit Generationen von den Solari bis zum heutigen Tage weitergeführt wurde. Leonas Eltern waren traditionelle Rakkor, beide großgezogen, um in der Hitze der Schlacht bestehen zu können. Für sie war Leona ein Problemkind. Sie war in der Lage, so erbittert zu kämpfen wie jeder andere - ihren Freund aus Kindertagen, , eingeschlossen - doch sie teilte nicht deren Eifer zu töten. Sie glaubte, der wahre Wert einer Kriegerin läge in ihrer Fähigkeit zu verteidigen und zu beschützen, da dies permanente Konzentration und die Reinheit des Geistes voraussetzt. Als die Zeit für ihren Ritus von Kor, einer Zeremonie, in der zwei junge Rakkor bis zum Tode kämpfen, um sich das Recht zu verdienen, eine ehrwürdige Waffe zu tragen, gekommen war, weigerte sich Leona zu kämpfen. Dafür ordneten die Anführer der Rakkor ihre Exekution an, doch als sie versuchten, den finalen Schlag auszuführen, brach das Sonnenlicht durch die Wolkendecke und tauchte den Targon in gleißendes Licht. Als es schwand, war Leona unverletzt und ihre Henker lagen bewusstlos um sie herum. Die Solari machten umgehend ihren Anspruch auf Leona geltend und verlangten, dass der Urteilsspruch widerrufen werde. Sie legte die goldene Rüstung der Solari an und sie verliehen ihr das Schwert und den Schild, die einst dem legendären Sonnenkrieger gehört hatten. Die Solari halfen Leona dabei, ihre Fähigkeiten zu schärfen, damit sie auch den dunkelsten Schlachten ein Licht bringen kann. }} |-|1.= Auf den höher gelegenen Hängen des Berges Targon ist Krieg das Einzige, wofür die Krieger der Rakkor leben und atmen. Doch der Gipfel des Targons ist einer besonderen Gruppe Rakkor vorbehalten, die einer „höheren“ Bestimmung folgen. Mitglieder dieser Gruppe, welche sich die Solari nennen, legen ihre Kriegskluft ab und entscheiden sich dafür, ihr Leben der Verehrung der Sonne zu widmen. Die Legende besagt, die Solari wurden von einem Krieger gegründet, der die rohe Macht der Sonne anrufen und in der Schlacht auf seine Gegner niedergehen lassen konnte. Er beanspruchte den Berg Targon, der Punkt, an dem Valoran der Sonne am nächsten ist, für seine Anbetung der Sonne, eine Tradition, die seit Generationen von den Solari bis zum heutigen Tage weitergeführt wurde. Obwohl sie an ihrer Ehrerbietung festhielten, besaß kein anderer Krieger die Gaben des Gründers - bis Leona zu ihnen stieß. Leonas Eltern waren traditionelle Rakkor, beide großgezogen, um in der Hitze der Schlacht bestehen zu können. Für sie war Leona ein Problemkind. Sie war in der Lage, so erbittert zu kämpfen wie jeder andere - ihren Freund aus Kindertagen, , eingeschlossen - doch sie teilte nicht deren Eifer zu töten. Sie glaubte, der wahre Wert einer Kriegerin läge in ihrer Fähigkeit zu verteidigen und zu beschützen, da dies permanente Konzentration und die Reinheit des Geistes voraussetzt. Als die Zeit für ihren Ritus von Kor, einer Zeremonie, in der zwei junge Rakkor bis zum Tode kämpfen, um sich das Recht zu verdienen, eine ehrwürdige Waffe zu tragen, gekommen war, weigerte sich Leona zu kämpfen. Dafür ordneten die Anführer der Rakkor ihre Exekution an, doch als sie versuchten, den finalen Schlag auszuführen, brach das Sonnenlicht durch die Wolkendecke und tauchte den Targon in gleißendes Licht. Als es schwand, war Leona unverletzt und ihre Henker lagen bewusstlos um sie herum. Die Solari machten umgehend ihren Anspruch auf Leona geltend und verlangten, dass der Urteilsspruch widerrufen werde. Sie legte die goldene Rüstung der Solari an und sie verliehen ihr das Schwert und den Schild, die einst dem legendären Sonnenkrieger gehört hatten. Die Solari halfen Leona dabei, ihre Fähigkeiten zu schärfen und als sie bereit war, zog sie aus, um der Liga der Legenden beizutreten. }} |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Eiserne Solari Leona Screenshots.jpg|Eiserne Solari Leona Poolparty-Leona Screenshots.jpg|Poolparty-Leona Skins ; : * Sie lehnt möglicherweise an aus an. * Ihr und ihr lehnen an den an. ** Ihr Schwert lehnt außerdem an aus dem -Franchise an. ; : * Ihr Outfit basiert auf dem . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man sehen. ; : * Beide Finsternis-Skins entstanden ursprünglich als Fanskins von 'Kindlejack', bevor er Riot beitrat. Kindlejack Leona * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Die Skinidee kam aus der Spielerschaft (als Sonnenbadende Leona). * wird ein Surfbrett mit einem Lunari-Zeichen, welches auf der Innenseite unten rechts versteckt ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Auf ihrem Splash-Art sind , und in Schwimmkleidung im Hintergrund zu sehen. ; : * Sie stammt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher sie als Teil der PROJEKT-Initiative augmentiert wurde. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Beide Finsternis-Skins entstanden ursprünglich als Fanskins von 'Kindlejack', bevor er Riot beitrat. Kindlejack Leona * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Sie lehnt an die aus der an. * Wenn sie sich in einem Busch versteckt, wird ihr Outfit durchsichtig, wodurch man unbeabsichtigt das Untergewand sehen kann. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Poolparty - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Clash - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Leona Art Spotlight| Leona's Zenith Blade (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS| League of Legends-Animation Ein neuer Morgen| PROJEKT Eröffnungsschlag| Project Leona Eclipse VFX - Behind the Scenes It’s time to Pool Party!| PROJEKT OVERDRIVE| PROJEKT STÖRUNG| Nasse Erfrischungspause „Poolparty 2018“-Trailer – League of Legends| Der Hexenzirkel und die Eklipse Skin-Trailer Eklipse-Leona – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Leona WIP.jpg|Leona Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Konzept 1.jpg|Leona Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Konzept 2.jpg|Leona Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Konzept 4.jpg|Leona Schwert Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Konzept 3.jpg|Leona Schild Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Walküren- Konzept.jpg|Walküren-Leona Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Leona Verteidiger- Konzept.jpg|Verteidiger-Leona Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Leona Löwenherz- Konzept.jpg|Löwenherz-Leona Unused Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Kirsten Zirngibl) Eiserne Solari Leona.jpg|Eiserne Solari Leona Promo Leona Eiserne Solari Konzept1.jpg|Eiserne Solari Leona Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Eiserne Solari Konzept 2.png|Eiserne Solari Leona Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Eiserne Solari Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Eiserne Solari Leona Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Poolparty- Konzept 1.png|Poolparty-Leona Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona Poolparty- Konzept 2.png|Poolparty-Leona Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona PROJEKT Konzept.jpg|PROJEKT: Leona Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) PROJEKT Waffenpartikel Konzept.png|PROJEKT: Leona Waffenpartikel Konzept Finsternis 2018 Promo 1.jpg|Finsternis Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Finsternis 2018 Promo 2.jpg|Finsternis Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Finsternis 2018 Promo Konzept 1.jpg|Finsternis Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Finsternis 2018 Promo Konzept 2.jpg|Finsternis Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Finsternis 2018 Promo Konzept 3.jpg|Finsternis Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Finsternis 2018 Promo Konzept 4.jpg|Finsternis Promo Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Finsternis 2018 Promo Konzept 5.jpg|Finsternis Promo Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Finsternis 2018 Promo Konzept 6.jpg|Finsternis Promo Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Leona Finsternis Konzept 01.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Leona Finsternis Konzept 02.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Leona Finsternis Konzept 03.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Leona Finsternis Konzept 04.gif|Leona Finsternis Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Leona Finsternis Konzept 05.gif|Leona Finsternis Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Leona Finsternis Konzept 06.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Leona Finsternis Konzept 11.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Leona Finsternis Konzept 07.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Finsternis Konzept 09.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Finsternis Konzept 12.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Finsternis Konzept 13.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Finsternis Konzept 08.jpg|Leona Finsternis Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Leona Finsternis Konzept 10.gif|Leona Finsternis Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Leona Grillmeister-Leona S alt.jpg|1. Grillmeister-Leona Leona Grillmeister-Leona S alt2.jpg|2. Grillmeister-Leona |-|China= Leona Standard Leona S Ch.jpg|Klassische Leona Leona Verteidiger-Leona S Ch.jpg|Verteidiger-Leona Leona Walküren-Leona S Ch.jpg|Walküren-Leona Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Leona Grillmeister-Leona L alt.jpg|1. Grillmeister-Leona Leona Grillmeister-Leona L alt2.jpg|2. Grillmeister-Leona |-|China= Leona Standard Leona L Ch.jpg|Klassische Leona Leona Verteidiger-Leona L Ch.jpg|Verteidiger-Leona Leona Walküren-Leona L Ch.jpg|Walküren-Leona |Trivia= Trivia *Leona wurde von David 'Volty' Abecassis entworfen. *Leona war eine direkte Antwort auf die Nachfrage nach einem weiblichen Tank. *Leona ist der lateinische Name für Löwin. 'Leon' bedeutet in Frankreich, Griechenland und Spanien dasselbe. *Leonas Aussehen und Persönlichkeit sind von Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino Frau inspiriert; für ihr Gesicht diente als Vorlage. IronStylus talks about Leona's design *Leonas Splash-Art unterscheidet sich von dem Art-Spotlight. Der größte Unterschied sind ihre Haare. *Als eine "vom Licht ausgewählte" und mit sonnenbasierenden Kräften könnte Leona eine Anlehnung an die Solar Exalted aus dem Pen & Paper Rollenspiel Exalted sein. *Leonas Tanz ist der 'Force Shielder'-Fähigkeit "shield break" aus Cabal Online sehr ähnlich. *Leonas Passive ähnelt . Zwei Unterschiede sind, dass Leona die Markierung nicht selbst auslösen kann, sondern nur Verbündete dazu in der Lage sind. Während Erleuchtung nur von Lux mit Autoangriffen oder der Ulti ausgelöst werden kann *Weil und Leonas Heimatort auf dem antiken Griechenland, dem Stern von Vergina, dem antiken Königreich Makedonien basiert, könnte ihr Motiv die Sonne sein. In ihrem Work-In-Progress-Konzept hat ihr Schild den Kompletten Stern von Vergina mit allen 16 Spitzen. Im Gegensatz dazu scheint im klassischen Artwork der Stern von Vergina keine Spitzen in der unteren Hälfte zu haben. **Es hat immernoch 16 Spitzen, aber fünf davon sind auf dem Schwert und nicht direkt beim Symbol. *Leona hat eine Versteckte Passive, welche dazu veranlasst, an Champions mit Sonnenbrille einen Schadenspunkt weniger zu verursachen. **Zu diesen Champions gehören und Skins wie z.B. und . Champion-Vorschau: Leona, der strahlende Sonnenaufgang ;von Average Gatsby Champion-Vorschau: Leona, der strahlende Sonnenaufgang center|300px Seit dem Start von League of Legends gab es immer wieder einiges Gezeter und es wurde nach Gleichberechtigung unter Tanks gefordert. Nun, wir bei Riot Games sehen uns eigentlich als fortschrittliches Unternehmen, also möchten wir euch heute unsere Hingabe für gleichberechtigtes Tanken zeigen. Lasst mich euch , vorstellen. Sie ist nicht nur ein Verteidiger von allem Guten und Gerechten. Leona ist auch eine starke, eigenständige Frau, die dazu bereit ist, bei den ganz großen Jungs mitzuspielen. Mechanik-Vorschau: Leona ;von Morello Mechanik-Vorschau:Leona Seid gegrüßt, Beschwörer! Wir wollten euch einen kleinen Einblick in die Mechanik unseres neuesten Champions, , gewähren. Leona ist etwas Besonderes, denn sie ist unsere Antwort auf eine sehr häufige Bitte von euch: ein weiblicher Tank! Ich denke, ein guter Anfang wäre hier wohl die Antwort auf die Frage „Was versteht Riot unter einem ‚Tank‘?“ * Er beginnt und eröffnet Teamkämpfe (in der Regel durch Massenkontrolle). * Er absorbiert Schaden. * Er kann verwundbarere Teammitglieder vor gefährlichen Angreifern beschützen. * Er präsentiert sich selbst als lohnenswertes Ziel, indem er eine langfristige „Bedrohung“ im Kampfverlauf darstellt. Leona erfüllt diese Punkte, indem sie schon sehr früh einen Skillshot mit kurzer Abklingzeit und Wirkdauer besitzt, der einen Gegner und es ihr so erlaubt, . Ist sie erst einmal am Gegner dran, kann sie normale einsetzen, die es ihr ermöglichen, diesen erheblich zu behindern oder ihn von einem Verbündeten abzubringen. Zusätzlich besitzt sie eine , durch die sie erheblichen Schaden effektiv auffangen kann. Zusätzlich verströmt sie Sonnenlicht, was spürbar Schaden verursacht. Diese Mechanik funktioniert als eine Art „leichter Spott“, da sie so kurz davor steht, massiv Schaden zu verursachen, was sie zu einem attraktiven Ziel macht. Schließlich ist da auch noch ihre passive Fähigkeit, , die alle von Leonas Zaubern getroffenen Gegner beeinträchtigt und so bewirkt, dass diese zusätzlichen Schaden erleiden, wenn sie das nächste Mal von einem Verbündeten von Leona getroffen werden. Ihre Macht nimmt mit der Länge von Kämpfen zu, was ebenfalls typisch für Tanks ist (etwa auch im Zusammenhang mit oder ). Wir freuen uns sehr, etwas zu liefern, auf das wir sehr stolz sind, da es die Bitten und Erwartungen unserer Spieler erfüllt. Lasst uns weiterhin wissen, was ihr wollt – wir nehmen eure Rückmeldungen ernst. |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** ⇒ * ** ⇒ * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht ⇒ ist normal. V9.24: * ** Erlittener Schaden ist normal ⇒ wird um 5 % erhöht. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: ; : * Erlittener Schaden um 10 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden um 5 % erhöht. }}